


A Pack of Cigarettes

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: In band, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall always hated cigarettes, he hated what they did to people, he hated that they always got people addicted. For Niall, Zayn was his cigarette. Niall was addicted to him, but in the end the cigarette will burn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack of Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr for-narry. Enjoy!

**___ **

**___ **

**___ **

_Niall always hated cigarettes, he hated what they did to people, he hated that they always got people addicted. For Niall, Zayn was his cigarette. Niall was addicted to him, but in the end the cigarette will burn out._

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Niall’s eyes wandered around the empty arena, a small smile appeared on his face as he imagined the crowds of fans chanting their names and singing along to their songs.

He loved the adrenaline run through his body as he entered the packed arena, he loved the feeling he get’s when he sings a song and the crowds can’t help but go wild.

Most of all Niall loved the way the microphone felt in his shaky small hands, and the way his voice sounded as he sang into the mic.

He breathed in and out and practised many songs since he was alone in the arena.

He loved the lads but sometimes Niall wanted some space.

What better place to be alone then an empty arena with a mic and his guitar?

He played the tune of the song with his guitar and laughed as he heard himself sing the ‘ow!’ in Heart Attack.

He continued doing the same for each song, singing the lyrics, laughing at himself, then playing the song on his guitar.

He loved the way the sound that came out of his guitar echoed through the arena, the way you could hear every chord he played.

Though Niall was loud and jumping all the time he always found himself in a quiet and empty place just doing what he loved the most.

As a new song started playing Niall walked around the huge stage, mic in hand.

He snapped his eyes closed and opened his mouth to belt out his part of the song only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps.

He opened his blue eyes to see the rest of the boys running towards the stage. He sighed and let go of the mic, letting it hit the floor with a loud  _thud._

“Hey Ni!” Liam said jumping onto the stage, he smiled as he heard the familiar tune, the rest of the boys following soon.

“Hi.” Niall responded quietly, he silently cussed himself for not remembering they had to practice for the concert tonight.  _All of them_   _together_  not just him alone, with his guitar and mic.

A silence settled on the five young lads as they set up whilst Niall stood in the corner keeping his gaze to the ground.

“Why so quiet Nialler?” Louis had asked him, Niall looked up realizing he had just been asked a question.

“What?” He asked not hearing the question, he went red as the rest of the boys burst out laughing.

“I asked you why are you so quiet.” Louis said again smirking.

“I don’t know.” Niall felt all of their eyes on him, questions hidden behind teeth’s, and confusion seen in eyes.

Niall’s gaze wandered to Zayn who seemed to find interest in Niall’s flushed face.

As Zayn was caught staring he quickly looked away, though Niall kept on looking at the Bradford boy.

Niall had always been addicted to him.

If only he knew the damage that would come to him.

For cigarettes were never safe, because in the end you will walk out with your head hung in shame and your throat screaming of the burning sensation.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

“Whatch’a doing?” Niall looked up finally noticing that his addiction had arrived.

“Nothing,” He simply answered and settled himself back to watching the footie game on the telly.

Zayn plopped down next to him and put his arm around Niall’s small shoulders. A set of sparks ran through Niall’s cold skin.

The feeling of Zayn’s warm body next to him warmed him to the core. He felt as if his body were on fire.

The silence that threatened to take over the two boys was quickly kicked away as Niall went into a full blown conversation on who should win the game and why that should have been counted as a penalty.

Zayn’s eyes followed Niall’s every movement and there was lust shown on his eyes.

He bit his lip occasionally only wanting to feel how Niall’s naked body felt next to his.

Niall could see the way Zayn was looking at him he simply ignored the warning signs that told him to move away from the boy.

“Right Zee?”

“yeah,” Zayn quickly responded though he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

“I’m hungry Zee.” As if on cue the Irish lads tummy growled.

Zayn chuckled, “Alright lets go out to eat.”

When Zayn got up from the sofa Niall couldn’t help but feel cold and lonely.

Because when Zayn’s body was pressed to his he felt like an addict would feel when he held the familiar form of the cigarette on their fingers and the way it was warm against their cold hands.

Niall was addicted to the boy.

He was scared of him burning out in his own bare hands.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Niall seems to notice every single thing in the dark night, he could hear Zayn’s familiar breathing in the bed next to his.

He could feel the cold wind that enters through the crack between the window and the sill.

He could hear Paul’s familiar footsteps checking every room, every hall only to find them empty and himself going back to his hotel room.

Content that no intruder has gotten into One Direction’s room.

Niall groans quietly only wanting to fall asleep but failing as his insomnia had been getting.

He got up from the warm and cozy bed, he hissed as his bare feet touched the cold tiled room floor.

“You alright Nialler?” He heard Zayn’s sleepy voice. He nodded his head but he knew Zayn couldn’t see him for it was to dark.

“Can’t sleep?” Niall nodded his head and he was sure Zayn had already known the answer even before he had asked.

Zayn sighed and made some space for Niall on his bed, he patted the empty space and Niall did not hesitate to climb into the bed with the British boy.

Niall felt like an addict wish for the cigarette and then finally getting his wish.

If only he’d know that Niall’s addiction would be climbing to the next level.

**___ **

**___ **

**___ **

Through the night Zayn had wrapped his arms around the younger lad and pulled him closer.

Their legs tangled and Niall could feel Zayn’s breath on him.

His heart pounded with excitement as he felt Zayn’s long arms wander around his bare chest.

Zayn’s hands made their way down his chest, past his belly button and towards Niall’s ‘v’.

Niall shut his eyes and his breath hitched, Zayn’s fingers latched on Niall’s boxers, then finally going under them.

The feeling of warm fingers on Niall’s cold skin sent shivers through his body.

He wanted only to throw the stupid duvet off of them and press his body closer and closer to Zayn’s.

Zayn loved Niall’s bare body. He hummed a familiar tune into Niall’s neck, his teeth knicking on Niall’s sensitive spot.

Niall felt like an addict inhaling the familiar smoke.

He felt the rush an addict felt when he pressed his lips to the cigarette.

Niall felt like an addict that hadn’t had a cigarette in months and finally inhaled the smoke into his lungs.

It felt  _good._

Somehow Niall had turned to look at Zayn in the dark night. Niall licked his lips causing Zayn to bite his.

Heat rushed to both boys and all Niall wanted to do was throw the duvet to the ground and let the cold wind in.

In a matter of seconds their lips were against each others.

Niall’s hands roamed Zayn’s tanned skin, whilst Zayn bit his lips.

If only had known that his addiction had been getting worse.

The rush that Niall felt when his lips were against Zayn’s was like an addict finally getting a smoke for the first time in months.

He loved the way their half-naked bodies felt pressed against each others.

If only the Irish boy had known that soon enough his cigarette would burn out leaving him cold.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

When Niall awoke in the morning he felt cold. He could no longer feel Zayn’s naked body pressed to his.

He sat up with a start, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

He looked around hoping that Zayn would still be in the room and that he hadn’t left Niall alone.

When he finally gave up on looking he started pinching himself hoping that he was just having a nightmare.

He hoped that when he awoke he would still be pressed against  _Zayn_.

He hoped that when he awoke that he would still be on his bed with his boxers on.

Though he never got what he wanted for that nightmare was not a dream, it was reality.

At that moment Niall admitted his addiction to  _Zayn._

He fisted his hands and started punching the pillow holding in these tears that threatened to fall.

He knew he was falling hard.

He finally let those tears spill and his sobs were out.

Niall hated himself.

Niall hated that he had become addicted to Zayn.

At that moment Niall felt like an addict whose cigarette had finally burned out leaving his hands bare.

Zayn had finally burned out, leaving Niall naked and cold.

Niall always hated cigarettes, he hated what they did to people, he hated that they always got people addicted. For Niall, Zayn was his cigarette. Niall was addicted to him, but in the end the cigarette will burn out.

**Author's Note:**

> ta dum! Hope you liked it! It was my first Ziall one-shot ever! Kudos and comments will be much appreciated! xx


End file.
